


Pirate Babe

by AnotherLoser



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: Prompt: Mick pretending to be Rip's boyfriend to save him at a bar





	

In all honesty, he is rather amused by what he was watching. Rip Hunter of all being being hounded at a bar was a truly incredible sight. Mick can’t help but scrunch his nose a bit sympathetically as he take in the appearance of the stranger; a tall man with quite a bit of meat on his bones, yellow teeth and a beard that make Mick think of a sleazy pirate. At least the guy didn’t look filthy, he obviously groomed himself but that didn’t help Rip now did it? The man’s choice made sense at least. If he was going to hit on any of the crew, especially if his tastes were strictly male, Rip fit the pirate aesthetic just fine, seemed frail, overly groomed even. Obvious choice.

Mick has no problem watching this unfold, really.

Not until it clearly is becoming a problem.

The moron with the beard is actually a moron, Mick realizes when five solid minutes go by with nothing but Rip trying to say no and the pirate man ignoring the dismissal. Either he was the kind of man Mick _enjoyed_ beating up in prison, or he was just purely stupid. Either way Mick eventually goes from snickering at the conversation to wincing in sympathy at how long it was going on.

A voice in his ear asks for a progress report on their end and for a moment Mick isn’t sure how to summarize this properly. In the end all he can say is simply, “Someone might be getting clocked soon.”

Rip didn’t have a lot of patience in Mick’s experience. He was a trooper for making it this long. But the same man who singlehandedly carried Mick unconscious twice now was standing there with murder on his face and a surely not strong enough drink in hand.

“ _Mick_ , we can’t blow our cover with this one. No fights.”  
“I’m not the one you need to worry about.”

“Rip? Seriously?”  
“Ohh trust me, you wouldn’t be surprised if you saw what was goin’ on.”  
“Neither of you hit anyone then. Intervene if you have to.”

[…]

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late.” Mick muses, wrapping his arm around Rip’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The murderous gaze is turned to him for just a moment- temporarily soothed by a silent conversation, the implication that Mick was trying to save the day non-violently. He has a feeling that Rip’s pride wouldn’t make him much of a damsel in distress but he had better get a _thank you_ for what he was doing.

The pirate man seems surprised, all of his focus drifting to Mick, gaze bouncing between the two.  
“Who’s this?” Mick asks as innocently as he can manage. Rip clears his throat and adjusts his posture under Mick’s arm.  
“No one. He was just leaving.”  
“Yeah?”  
Point finally taken, the pirate man finally starts drifting from the bar with his jaw tight. “Yeah.”

The minute he’s out of sight Mick pulls his arm away and moves to lean both elbows on the bar, gruffly adding “You’re buying me a drink for that.” as the innocent and relatively happy expression he’d pulled drains from his face.  
“For getting rid of _him_? Gladly.”

“I’m boiling my lips later.”  
“I expect nothing less.”


End file.
